


Familiar

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Familiar

For the first time, Ron entered the bathroom in search of Harry instead of getting laid. He opened every stall only to realise that nobody was in here. He was startled when warm hands slipped under his robes and pulled them up. He groaned when he felt himself harden…again.

His shirt was pulled out of his jeans before his ass and cock met cool air. A hand touched his pucker before two fingers entered his unprepared hole. They stilled when he realised Ron wasn’t slick as he always have been. He summoned the lube from his robes and coated his fingers generously before placing them back inside the quivering entrance.

Ron moaned as the invisible man prepared him softly and stretched him carefully before entering him. The red head tried to picture the invisible person, but the only thing he knew by feeling not by sight, was the size of the cock inside him.

The red head’s prostate was stimulated constantly until the pleasure coursed through his body, letting his cock erupt and coating the walls.  
Ron knew the other person had come as well as his ass was being filled. Before he could ask who he was, he heard the footsteps fade away, leaving him to clean and dress himself.


End file.
